Gromit
Gromit (usually nicknamed "Lad" or "Mate" by Wallace) is one of the two main characters in the "Wallace and Gromit" franchise. He is Wallace's sidekick, best friend, and pet beagle. Gromit is the brains behind the duo; and often rolls his eyes at Wallace's mad antics and ideas, often having to save Wallace from many scrapes and calamities. Born on February 12th, Gromit went on to graduate from "Dogwarts University" with a double first in Engineering for Dogs. He enjoys knitting, reading the newspaper, and cooking. His prized possessions include his alarm clock, bone, brush, and a framed photo of himself with Wallace. He also cherished his giant vegetable marrow grown for the annual Giant Vegetable Competition shown in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. He is also very handy with electronic equipment and often helps Wallace with his many inventions. He is sensitive, intelligent, resourceful and holds a genuine affection for his master. He remains loyal to Wallace, even at his own expense or when Wallace's contraptions inevitably blow up in his face. Just one example of this unshakable loyalty and his strong sense of justice is in The Wrong Trousers, where even having a gun pointed at himself doesn't stop him from saving his master and obeying the law. Though there have been times where Gromit has been wrongly accused, like in A Close Shave, when he's accused of sheep slaughter, and A Matter of Loaf and Death, when accused and punished for biting Piella Bakewell, although he didn't. Which shouldn't be hard to believe, seeing Gromit has no visible mouth. Gromit is kind at heart, yet very critical of Wallace's inventions. He is also easily aggravated. Gromit doesn't express himself with spoken words, but his facial expressions and body language speak volumes. Many critics believe that Gromit's silence makes him the perfect straight man with a pantomime expressiveness that drew favourable comparisons to Buster Keaton. Although at times he does make dog-like noises, such as yelps or grunts. In A Matter of Loaf and Death, he meets and falls in love with a poodle named Fluffles, an abused pet of Piella Bakewell. Gromit enjoys eating "KornFlakes" and reading many books, including "The Republic", by Pluto; "Crime and Punishment", by Fido Dogstoyevsky; and a "how-to" guide entitled, "Electronics for Dogs". He also listens to Bach and can solves puzzles with ease. Trivia *Gromit may resemble Snoopy from "Classic Peanuts". *Gromit is recognised by most kennel clubs as a beagle. *Gromit's age is unknown, but he can be implied to be a young dog, somewhere around 5 human years, and 35 dog years. *Gromit was originally meant to be a cat, but Nick Park changed him into a dog because it proved easier to model. *Peter Hawkins was originally going to voice Gromit weather he was a cat or a dog, but the idea of Gromit speaking was dropped when it became clear how expressive he could be just through small movements of the eyes, ears, and brows, so the voice was never used, and also for being realistic, because cats and dogs can't talk. However, several times in interviews, Nick Park has mentioned having an unreleased recording of Peter Hawkins doing Gromit's "voice" for A Grand Day Out, and how only *Nick Park himself has heard the recording to this very day. Gromit's eyes aren't black but are in fact a very dark blue, seen for a brief time in A Grand Day Out. In A Matter of Loaf and Death, it is revealed that Gromit is left-handed (seen when he writes up in the book of surveillance for dogs during his plan to thwart Paella). Category:Wallace and Gromit Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:British characters Category:Pets Category:Heroes Category:European Characters Category:English Characters Category:Animals Category:Silent characters Category:Stop Motion Characters Category:Lovers Category:Geniuses Category:Deuteragonists Category:Aardman Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Love Interests Category:Dark Blue Category:Team Teens Characters Category:Timmy Time Characters Category:Shaun The Sheep Characters